1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for coordinating data transfer between telecommunication devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
As the Internet use has become popular, the VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) technology for transmitting audible signals through the Internet has been researched and implemented. The VoIP technology provides a speech call service similar to the general telephone network call service by converting speech data into data packets based on the IP network including Internet Protocol based networks or Internet network.
The trends of current communication market are to unify speech, data, and video based on the IP (Internet Protocol). With consideration of those trends, VoIP technology is highlighted among others due to monetary savings through efficient usage of existing network resources and easy management through combination of telephone and data networks. Furthermore, landline communication service providers reinforce developments of IP telephone market services as the Ministry of Information and Communication in Korea has decided to provide the IP calling telephone service to the residents.
Also, the developments in the mobile communications industry and diversification of mobile phone functions have contributed to landline telephone service providers to start developing additional non-speech services. Having additional features to the landline telephone services are crucial, considering the situation in which the usage rate of landline telephones is substantially reduced because of the saturation of the market and increase of mobile phone subscribers. Particularly, on the side of landline communication service providers, availability of additional services other than the existing speech calling feature works as a factor for acquiring subscribers since the telephone number portability is available. A lot of related services have been provided to the users after the landline telephone service providers, desiring to maximize their income, have reinforced intelligence network parts and provided various additional services using intelligence services such as a collect call and a lifetime telephone number.
In the mobile communications industry, data services such as multimedia messaging service (MMS), video on demand (VOD), and game service are provided in addition to the original main calling function according to the mobile communication techniques and terminal performance.
Accordingly, in the landline networks, the user can receive various contents through the IP network by using the VoIP technique. That is, the user can receive various multimedia contents such as documents, web pages, and web catalogs as well as the concurrent speech calling by applying the VoIP technique. This differs from the method in which a single channel for speech call between callers was realized through the channel in the public switched telephone network (PSTN) using the conventional time division multiplexing (TDM) or another network using the code division multiplexing (CDMA). In addition, a video calling service for the callers to make a call viewing each other's face through a predetermined image channel in synchronization with a speech channel is already provided.
The speech calling is available through a cable messenger connected by using a computer. The user can share a picture board, various applications, and games on the computer-based messenger in the peer-to-peer method during a voice calling service.
In the case of providing a share function on the computerized messenger, the user can use the share function after turning on the computer, access a cable messenger server, and log in to the system. Also, it is needed in this case to define a plurality of data sessions in order to share data between many users according to the peer-to-peer method. Further, it is difficult to guarantee the QoS (Quality of Service) for the speech and data traffic since no session control is performed between terminals. It is not easy to share the data by the terminals even though the data are to be shared between the terminals by considering the shared data type and performance and screen size of the terminals of users who share the data.
The foregoing discussion is to provide background information of the invention and does not constitute an admission of prior art.